ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
In Camera: Lady Gaga
In Camera это серия интервью от SHOWstudio с разлиными артистами 30 мая 2010 Перевод HeyGaga.ru Q&A Alexander Fury: ' SHOWStudio.com — это первый и самый передовой вебсайт, посвященный моде. Леди Гага, мы попросили тебя принять участие в 9ом выпуске нашей серии интервью «В Кадре», потому что из всех ныне существующих музыкантов, мода является неотъемлемой частью твоего творчества. Что для тебя мода? Это способ акцентировать твою музыку, или же это одно из средств проявления твоего креативного самовыражения? Alexander Fury, Лондон. Lady Gaga: Это все выше перечисленное, но я думаю, что это более важно на уровне культурного восприятия. Мне кажется, музыка и мода являются отражением друг друга, если говорить о креативной составляющей. Они неразделимы. Мне нужна мода для музыки, и музыка для моды. '''Alexander Fury: ' Ты воплощение вдохновения, и в музыке, и в моде. Но откуда ты черпаешь своё вдохновение? - Ricky White , New York, New York. / Laura Bowery, Merseyside / Alexander Gray, Massachusetts / Allie johnson, Columbus, GA / lorna leigh, portsmouth uk / Sunny, France / Tudor, Romania / Marie-Helene, Canada / Alana, Sanatana-AP / Aurie Akers, Arkansas / Tondo, Slovakia, Martin Lady Gaga: От Главного Творца. Я думаю, существует два вида артистов. Некоторым нужно быть частью какого-либо движения: культурного, музыкального или модного. Но мне кажется, для некоторых из нас — то же самое я бы сказала о моем друге Нике Найте — это нечто большее, Божий дар. Нечто более склоняющееся к духовности. И нам не нужно быть частью какого-либо направления или движения, чтобы быть частью искусства. Потому что вдохновение стоит выше всего… мы с этим рождаемся. Если говорить абсолютно на чистоту, сейчас моё вдохновение-это мои фанаты. Я чувствую, как они подсознательно посылают мне свою любовь, радость, свободу. Это что-то вроде нашей маленькой вселенной духовного единения, которая отгораживает нас от всего остального мира. 'Alexander Fury: ' Помогла ли тебе теория Рене Марии Рильке (артист не должен воспринимать критику, чтобы не отклоняться от своего курса) в начале твоей карьеры? - Meadhbh Nic Nuadhait, Ireland. Lady Gaga: Да. Я люблю Рильке, и ни для кого не секрет, что я живу, практически руководствуясь его постулатами. Я думаю, очень важно объективно оценивать свою работу, и я научилась очень важным вещам у Энди Вархола (прим. Andy Warhol-знаменитый американский художник направления поп арт), например, использовать окружающих людей как пищу для вдохновения. Когда ты ищешь одобрения посторонних людей, критика может оказаться переломным моментом, иногда от этой критики может зависеть твоя дальнейшая жизнь. Не позволяйте указывать вам, как творить, будьте свободными артистами. Короче, мне абсолютно насрать на мнение окружающих. 'Alexander Fury: ' Трудно ли тебе справляться с негативной критикой СМИ? - Asked by Heather Hunter, Virginia, United States / Jessica Hebert, Lafayette, LA Lady Gaga: Не трудно. Критика это всегда переход на личность, потому что для меня моя работа — это личное. Нужно верить в себя и в то, чем ты занимаешься, и практически не воспринимать критику и негатив. Словно если тебе пришили не тот орган при операции. Должно произойти отторжение. 'Alexander Fury: ' Твои маленькие монстры знают, что в начале карьеры в Нью-Йорке, твоя музыка коренным образом отличалась от той, что ты делаешь сегодня. Что стало переломным моментом? Почему ты решила заняться танцевальной музыкой? - Asked by Perez Hilton, Los Angeles, California. Lady Gaga: Я начала заниматься музыкой очень давно, играла классические произведения, когда мне было 4. В 11 я начала писать поп-музыку, джаз, увлеклась регтаймом. Затем меня заинтересовала музыка в стиле фолки джэм, Боб Дилан, а позже я «зафанатела» от Куин и Боуи. А потом диско. Этот момент и стал моей интеллектуальной революцией, после чего моя любовь к музыке начала меняться и оформляться. Когда я жила одна, в центре Нью-Йорка, у меня была возможность заглянуть в свою душу, и спросить себя, следует ли мне дальше создавать музыку. А если и следует, то какова цель? Я все бросила ради того, чтобы делать ту музыку, которую хочу слушать сама, которая показалась бы мне отличной, которая качала бы толпу в моем городе. Музыка инди считалась таковой, а поп музыка считалась «заезженой». И разумеется, в излюбленной манере Леди Гага, я решила делать поп музыку там, где ее с роду не было. 'Alexander Fury: ' Твои фанаты столько для тебя делают! Собираются большими группами, выводя твои хиты в лидеры чартов, наводняют радиостанции просьбами поставить твои композиции. Почему так много маленьких монстров поддерживают тебя, «болеют» за тебя? — Farrah Marie, Santa Barbara, California. Lady Gaga: Не знаю. Это невозможно объяснить, это благословение — любить моих фанатов, и чувствовать их любовь и поддержку. Фан-видео, их письма и прочее — иногда я часами просматриваю, читаю, слушаю всё это, и не перестаю умиляться, насколько же талантливы и прекрасны мои фанаты! Любовь-это симбиоз, особенно когда любовь настоящая. Возможно, это и есть настоящая любовь — я дарю любовь моим фанатам, они дарят свою любовь мне, мы делимся этой любовью друг с другом, и будем делиться ей всегда. 'Alexander Fury: ' Обычно поп-звезды почти не общаются со своими фанатами. Но твои отношения с «маленькими монстриками» больше похожи на дружбу. Это обязанность или это идет от сердца? — Asked by Vikram Alexei Kansara, New York. Lady Gaga: Это от сердца. Я общаюсь с фанатами так, как чувствую. У нас особенные, искренние отношения. Забавно это рассказывать, недавно я поделилась с фанатами печальной новостью о том, что мой дедушка серьезно болен. И когда на следующий день я зашла на Твиттер, чтобы поздороваться с ними, то увидела столько душевных сообщений. Творчество и имидж здесь не причем, это чистейшей воды дружба. Новый альбом, над которым я сейчас работаю, наполнен милыми и добрыми песнями, потому что меня наполняла именно такая энергетика — милая, добрая. Мои фанаты защищают, поддерживают меня. Теперь мой долг — защищать и поддерживать их. 'Alexander Fury: ' Если бы у тебя была машина времени, куда бы ты отправилась — в прошлое или в будущее? И почему? - Asked by John Galliano, Paris. Lady Gaga: Мне хочется сказать в прошлое, потому что я хочу увидеть воочию все то, что формировало меня как личность. Однако я выбираю будущее. По несколько эгоистичным соображениям: МакКуин всегда говорил не оглядываться на прошлое, и двигаться только вперед. Я бы отправилась в будущее для себя, для того, чтобы найти идеи и вдохновение в моей музыке, чтобы стать самым лучшим артистом, и создавать более футуристические, инновационные, волшебные и лиричные произведения, как это раньше делал он. 'Alexander Fury: ' Твой имидж очень экстравагантен. Это некая реакция на что-то? Ты ставишь под сомнение или же хочешь в корне изменить статус-кво в стиле женщин? - Asked by Mario Testino, London. Lady Gaga: Да. Именно это я и делаю. Я феминистка. Я отвергаю всем сердцем все, что нам внушают о женщинах: понятие женской красоты, то, как женщина должна себя вести и что делать. Женщины бывают сильными и слабыми; красивыми и «страшненькими»; одни деликатны в разговоре, другие прямолинейны. Существуют определенные стереотипы, по которым нас учат судить женщин. Моя работа — и мой образ, и моя музыка — в целом отвергают все эти стереотипы. Но самое главное — это мои новшества. Интересно, что одежда в стиле авангард, музыка и тексты песен, которые раньше шокировали общественность, сегодня крайне популярны. Может быть, мы сможем сделать популярными и женские права: силу, феминизм, самодостаточность, мудрость женщин. Давайте сделаем это! 'Alexander Fury: ' Расскажи, как ты работаешь со своим стилистом Никола Фомичетти? - Jordan, Louisiana. Lady Gaga: Никола! О, это просто. Он один из моих лучших друзей, поэтому Никола знает обо мне все, как о музыканте, артистке, и просто девушке. Весь Хаус оф Гага работает сообща. Например, Мэттью уже несколько лет создает для меня одежду. Мы просто рассматриваем разные варианты, попивая виски и покуривая сигареты, затем начинаем творить. Все происходит естественно, никакого плана или установленных границ. '''Alexander Fury: Назови твои самые любимые и нелюбимые наряды из тех, что мы вместе создавали? - Asked by Nicola Formichetti, London. Lady Gaga: Любимые? Вопрос не из легких! Одно из моих любимых — красное платье в котором я выступала перед королевой от Александра Мак Куина, и высокая красная корона для премии WMA. Но самое любимое у меня «живое платье», в котором я выступаю на концертах — это очень сильное и смелое решение: живой наряд. Он «дышит», он словно живой. Это просто потрясающе! Нелюбимый наряд… Нет у меня такого! Никола, ты просто удивительный, ты всегда работаешь отлично. Я не жалею о нашей с тобой работе ничуть. Мы столько сделали вместе, я не могу сказать, что любимое, а что нелюбимое. Это все равно, что сказать «Мне не нравится моя рука»! Alexander Fury: ' Опишите ваш стиль одним словом? - Asked by Paulette Wilson, Baltimore, Maryland. Lady Gaga: Свобода. '''Alexander Fury: ' Почему ты так любишь шляпы? - Philip Treacy, London. Lady Gaga: Это хорошее «укрытие». Чем больше, тем лучше. Чем интереснее и экстравагантнее, тем лучше. Для меня это словно оберег от дьявола. Особенно я люблю большие шляпы, чтобы отгородиться от всех этих людей на претенциозных вечеринках. Это защита. Это словно чувствовать себя дома, будучи вдали от дома. Но шляпы Филиппа Трэйси мне нравятся потому, что отличаются от всех остальных. 'Alexander Fury: ' Как вам кажется, в чем шляпы выигрышнее одежды? - Asked by Stephen Jones, London. Lady Gaga: Они являются защитой в самых разных проявлениях. Вуаль. Да, шляпа словно вуаль, укрывающая от посторонних. Также я очень люблю шляпы Стивена Джонса! 'Alexander Fury: ' Is there one observation you have made about the zeitgeist that has gotten the most powerful reaction from people? - Asked by Marcus, Sydney. Lady Gaga: A few. One being the hair-bow, and the second being Bad Romance at the end of the Alexander McQueen show, and then the clothing in the video, and that show becoming what is sadly now known to be his crescendo. I wish it wasn't as powerful as it's become. I wouldn't say it was necessarily a zeitgeist moment, it's more destiny. 'Alexander Fury: ' Если бы ты могла стать кем-то другим на один день, кем бы ты стала, и что бы делала на месте этого человека?- спрашивает Jefferson Hack, London. Lady Gaga: Я бы стала Иман! Можно сказать, она моя подруга. И на ее месте я бы делала все то же, что и она. Это, наверное, самый эгоцентричный из моих ответов. Она потрясающая женщина! 'Alexander Fury: ' Курт Воннегут (прим. американский писатель; жанры: научная фантастика, трагикомедия, фантастика, сатира) говорил, что из спокон веков люди выдумывали невероятные истории, и что описываемые в этих историях события — это что-то, что мы пытаемся перенести в реальную жизнь. Твоя музыка и эстетическое восприятие, они характеризуют тебя как выдумщика, или же ты пытаешься показать реальную жизнь?- спрашивает Nabil Azadi, Auckland, New Zealand. Lady Gaga: И то, и другое. Я выдумываю, но преподношу это в такой манере, что вы будете повторять это снова и снова, пока выдумка не станет реальностью. 'Alexander Fury: ' Как бы ты назвала кино о твоей жизни?- спрашивает Jonas Akerlund, Sweden. Lady Gaga: Born This Way. 'Alexander Fury: ' Энди Вархол и Мадонна очень повлияли на тебя в творчестве. Каково это сейчас, когда вы общаетесь как друзья? Мадонна так же была знакома с Вархолом — человеком, который, как мне кажется, повлиял на тебя в наибольшей степени. Когда я встретила тебя (ты тогда еще дала мне автограф), это было подобно сказке! Я даже не представляю себе, как это — общаться с кумиром, словно с другом. Каково это, когда кто-то знаменитый и уважаемый, не обязательно кумир, вдруг становится досягаемым?- спрашивает Laurent James, Antwerp, Belgium. Lady Gaga: Мадонна просто замечательный, очень замечательный человек! Она свободна, душевна, очень добра. С ней всегда очень приятно и интересно работать. Иногда мы с ней разговариваем по душам. Она приходит на мои выступления, временами яспрашиваю у нее совета, и она мне помогает. Свой бесценный опыт в шоубизнесе я приобрела от кумиров моего детства, с которыми у меня завязались более глубокие отношения, чем с кумирами современности. И у всех этих легендарных личностей есть нечто общее, они — самые прекрасные люди из всех, с кем мне доводилось встречаться. А после того, как я познакомилась и подружилась с Мадонной, у меня появился шанс узнать и многих других людей — прекрасных, замечательных, легендарных. После общения с ними я наконец познала себя. Свою свободу. Свою самодостаточность. Себя саму. 'Alexander Fury: ' Кто определяет границы?- спрашивает Marina Abramovic, New York. Lady Gaga: Мы сами. Мы сами и определяем для себя границы (обращается к ведущему). Марина — вот у кого нет комплексов! Она просто невероятна! Я ходила на ее выставку в Музее Современного Искусства, и я говорю — у этой женщины нет границ. Вот смотрю я на нее, она такая… свободная! Когда общаешься с таким человеком как Марина, понимаешь, что для нее границ не существует… в общем, я думаю, мы сами определяем свои границы. 'Alexander Fury: ' Назови песню, которую ты напеваешь себе под нос, когда слышишь ее по радио, но тебе стыдно признаться, что она тебе нравится? — cпрашивает Quentin Tarantino, Los Angeles, California. Lady Gaga: Есть у Тейлор Свифт песенка «You belong to me». Я начинаю петь во все горло, и мне так стыдно! Потому что я так громко ее пою. Но песня такая обалденная! 'Alexander Fury: ' Какое утверждение о тебе самое неверное?- спрашивает Ethan, Fort Worth. Lady Gaga: То, что я коммерческий продукт, персонаж. Или то, что Гага и Стефани — два разных человека. Мы — одно целое, и нет между нами никакой разницы. Я та, кем себя называю. И я точно та, кем меня называете вы. 'Alexander Fury: ' Поговорим о личной жизни и публичной. Где граница между ними? Когда наступает тот момент, когда публичное становится личным? Скажем, у тебя бывают моменты, когда ты говоришь себе, что пора остановиться и передохнуть, уйти в тень, или же ты всегда чувствуешь себя словно на сцене? - Hedi Slimane, Paris. Lady Gaga: Вопрос я бы разделила на две части. Первое, это разница между личной жизнью и публичной. Как артистка я уверена в том, что сердце искусства, его посыл и энергия доходят только в том случае, если артист не боится выносить личное на публику, устраивать «духовный стриптиз». Однако я во всю «заливаю» о своей личной жизни, в попытке сохранить то самое искусство в первозданном виде, чтобы к нему не примешивалось что-то, что не имеет к нему отношения. Сегодня людей интересуют посторонние, совсем не важные мелочи, например, на какой я диете, или кого я трахаю. Второе — это момент, когда публичное становится личным. Хотелось бы ответить, что когда во мне хуй – это и есть тот момент, но не могу. Потому что не всегда так. Иногда мне кажется, будто я постоянно нахожусь на сцене, я действительно считаю свою жизнь сценой. И не важно, пою я, танцую, или просто готовлю завтрак. Но есть и в моей жизни моменты, когда сцена исчезает, это когда я плачу. На сцене, за кулисами, в одиночестве или на публике… это всегда очень искренне. И это не обязательно те моменты, когда я в парике, «при параде», или когда у меня оргазм. Это намного глубже всех этих вещей. 'Alexander Fury: ' Какое платье было на тебе в выпускной вечер?- спрашивает Surabhi / LoveStruckCow, India. Lady Gaga: На мне было черное платье в стиле Carwash (прим. название происходит от английского «мойка машин», из-за полос). Довольно «откровенное» платье из шифона, сверху облегающее, с полосками на подоле, какие бывают на мойке машин. Потом оно полиняло, стало серым. Классное было платье! По-моему оно стоило долларов 300. 'Alexander Fury: ' Как твои бывшие одноклассники и преподаватели отнестись к тому, что ты теперь одна из ведущих знаменитостей?- cпрашивает Korin, Israel. Lady Gaga: Одноклассники… да мы почти не общаемся. Самые близкие подруги до сих пор рядом, они ничуть не изменились. Школа — это не самые лучшие мои годы. У меня были превосходные учителя — милые монахини, а преподаватели английского и директриса, которые были ярыми феминистками, вложили в нас множество моральных ценностей. Мои учителя — самые прекрасные, умные и талантливые учителя в мире! Они действительно потрясающие люди. Я не могу сказать о школе ничего плохого, но я очень сожалею о некоторых вещах, которые имели место в старшей школе, потому что туда сейчас ходит моя сестра, и мои родители тяжело работали, чтобы нас обеспечить. Я не из богатой семьи, мои родители отдавали последние деньги на то, чтобы мы с сестрой учились в самой престижной и самой дорогой школе, которую они могли себе позволить, тем самым дать нам все то, чего не было у них. Можете расценивать мои слова как попытку объяснить свое отношение к религии, но то, как в той католической школе, где я училась, отреагировали на мой успех, это было совсем не по-католически. И это даже не расстраивает, это само по себе грустно. Моей семье пришлось от многого отказаться, чтобы обеспечить нас с сестрой достойным образованием. От религиозной школы осталось одно название. Наверное, просто школа уже не та, что была раньше. И меня это очень угнетает. 'Alexander Fury: ' Ты всегда хотела славы. Но есть ли что-то, чего ты никогда не ожидала от жизни знаменитости?- спрашивает Ari Emanuel, Los Angeles, California / Jorge, Lisbon. Lady Gaga: Любовь, которую я чувствую к своим фанатам. Любовь, которую они мне дают. Вы даже не представляете себе, как я этим дорожу. 'Alexander Fury: ' Как слава повлияла на твои отношения с друзьями и близкими, и повлияла ли вообще?- спрашивает Jennifer, New York. Lady Gaga: Для них это испытание не из легких. Некоторое время я не обращала на это внимания, потому что лично меня слава не беспокоит ничуть. Были ссоры с родителями, это было тяжело для всех нас. Я не хочу, чтобы моих родителей или друзей постоянно доставали расспросами обо мне. Было сложно, но мы это преодолели. Отчасти благодаря тому, что я немного повзрослела и теперь понимаю, как моя карьера отражается на близких мне людях, и теперь стараюсь действовать объективно. Я все та же итальянская девчонка из Нью-Йорка, которая хочет славы. Мы справились с проблемой, и теперь все хорошо. Настоящие друзья — те, кого ты любишь по-настоящему, они всегда рядом. 'Alexander Fury: ' Тебе никогда не хотелось не быть знаменитой?- спрашивает Star, Pittsburgh, PA. / Bryce, Houston, TX. Lady Gaga: А я всегда была знаменитой! Просто об этом никто не знал… Слава — это то, что внутри тебя. Я бы сказала так: слава — это то, что я всегда чувствовала, и хочу, чтобы мои фанаты чувствовали себя так же. Спрашиваете, хочется ли мне иногда не быть знаменитой? Нет. Иногда хочется чуть больше личного пространства, но всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Что я хочу сказать, это… если бы я не была знаменитой, у меня не было бы моих маленьких монстриков, а ими я уж точно ни за что не пожертвую! 'Alexander Fury: ' Ты производишь впечатление «ультрамодного гуру сквозь время и пространство», а как ты относишься к веянию моды прошлых веков в качестве отправной точки при создании костюмов? — спрашивает Colin McDowell, London. Lady Gaga: Мой наряд для выступления на премии MTV хоть и был футуристическим, но в тоже время романтичным. Знание моды у ее истоков очень необходимо. Нужно помнить о прошлом, но очень важно оставаться оригинальным. Я продолжаю над собой работать. Если человеку приходит в голову хотя бы одна оригинальная и самобытная идея за всю жизнь, он тут же становится легендой. 'Alexander Fury: ' Что показалось тебе самым невероятным из того, что было одето на твоих монстриках во время тура «Monster Ball»- спрашивает Jordan Holloway, Morgantown, WV. Lady Gaga: Они такие классные! Они так ярко одеваются, и иногда это очень отвлекает! Один из моих любимых нарядов — это было довольно смело — был на юноше, который оделся под Лягушку Кермит (очень популярный персонаж «the Muppet show», присутствует на одном из костюмов Леди Гага). Думаю, он хотел, чтобы я подумала, что мой бойфренд находится в зале, так как в то время я встречалась с человеком, который этим лягушонком управлял. Он так здорово вжился в образ, и это было так сексуально! И их было еще очень много, таких моих монстриков. Они все замечательные, я даже не могу выбрать кого-то одного, они так прекрасны! Но тот мальчик действительно из кожи вон вылез. 'Alexander Fury: ' Назови то, что тебе бы хотелось передать своим фанатам от себя и от твоей музыки? — спрашивает Kristin Fritz, Minnesota. Lady Gaga: Я хочу, чтобы они любили себя. Если хотя бы на миг мне удастся вдохновить вас на это, для меня это высшая награда. 'Alexander Fury: ' Назови самое отвратительное из того, что тебе приходилось слышать от твоих поклонников.- Спрашивает Edison Chen, China. Lady Gaga: Ничего такого не было! Мне нравится, когда фанаты, спустя долгое время ожиданий, говорят мне: «Я ждал/ждала целую вечность! Теперь подпиши мне все 7 дисков, и сфотографируйся со мной!»- словно говорит «я хороший фанат!!!». У меня нет таких поклонников, которые мне неприятны. 'Alexander Fury: ' Твои монстрики когда-нибудь приводили тебя в ужас?- спрашивает Brenda Jam, London. Lady Gaga: Не всегда. Я бы сказала, в 99,9% из 100 они меня не пугают. Однако иногда попадается фанат, который до безумия хочет меня увидеть или со мной пообщаться, ищет моего внимания. В таких случаях я раньше сообщалась с их родителями и говорила, что их маленькому монстрику нужна помощь, их внимание и любовь. Так что, как видите, я их не боюсь. 'Alexander Fury: ' Назови твоего любимого монстра (из литературы, не из фанатов), любимый мифологический или эпический персонаж, любимую страшную историю.- Спрашивает Takashi Murakami, Japan. Lady Gaga: Думаю, самый любимый монстр, это Angler Fish - настоящий монстр из моего детства. Любимый мифологический персонаж-единорог. Обожаю единорогов. А любимая страшная история это то, что мне приснится завтра ночью. Angler Fish 'Alexander Fury: ' Ты веришь в Бога?- спрашивает Tatin, Hongkong. Lady Gaga: Yes. And the Devil. 'Alexander Fury: ' Из всех твоих татуировок моя самая любимая «Люблю Токио». Какую татуировку ты хочешь следующей? И где она будет?- спрашивает Matthew Williams, London. Lady Gaga: Без понятия. Я сомневаюсь между «Рождена такой» и «Free Bitch», возможно. Однако не уверена. 'Alexander Fury: ' Каково это было — играть вместе с Элтоном Джоном на Грэмми 2010?- cпрашивают Raquel Zimmermann, New York / Megan, Glasgow / Whitney, Wilmington NC / Catherine, Perth Lady Gaga: Я была так счастлива, это было так здорово и замечательно! Да у меня все было на лице написано. Тот момент стал переломным, с него я начала завязывать отношения с людьми, которыми восхищаюсь. Это было что-то сродни падению Берлинской Стены. После этого во мне проснулась такая легкость! Я чувствовала себя так свободно. 'Alexander Fury: ' С кем бы тебе хотелось спеть дуэтом: с живыми, или уже ушедшими кумирами? -Naomi Campbell, London. Lady Gaga: С тобой, Наоми! Еще хотелось бы спеть дуэтом с Джуди Гарланд. Я бы очень хотела с ней познакомиться. Джон Леннон, Дэвид Боуи! И Ник Найт, но у нас и так уже много дуэтов! 'Alexander Fury: ' Есть ли такая песня, какую ты никогда бы не исполнила?- спрашивает Nick Knight, London. Lady Gaga: Есть. Я никогда не стала бы петь о ненависти, или об агрессии, порождающей ненависть. Война и жестокость — это захватывает, но я никогда бы не стала петь о ненависти. '''Alexander Fury: Чего еще ты хочешь достигнуть? Ты сделала все для того, чтобы стать образцом для подражания для остальных артистов, от имени, музыки и выступлений до макияжа. Как тебе «звездный” статус, и как ты собираешься развиваться дальше? Где ты видишь себя через 5 лет?- спрашивает Stevie Wilson, Los Angeles Lady Gaga: Никак я не воспринимаю статус «звезды”. Не хочу быть звездой, и надеюсь, что меня никогда не будут с ней олицетворять. Надеюсь, что меня воспринимают как важного, любящего, миролюбивого и загадочного человека. Более того, я надеюсь, что меня видят как артиста, который справедлив по отношению к фанатам. Мне еще столько нужно достичь, у меня есть мои фанаты, но как артистке мне еще есть о чем спеть, и есть что сделать. С музыкальной точки зрения, я цветущий сад, не мертвая пустыня. Творчество во мне не умрет никогда. Меня всегда тянет в мое пространство — мир леди Гага, мир маленьких монстров — эти два мира изолированы от всего прочего нерушимой стеной, как тихая гавань. Хочу быть релевантной, и не релевантной одновременно. 'Alexander Fury: ' Ты согласна с утверждением, что все женщины стервозные сучки?- спрашивает Bret Easton Ellis, Los Angeles, California Lady Gaga: Нет. Это слишком абстрактное суждение. Каждая сучка стервозна по-своему. 'Alexander Fury: ' Самый дурацкий поступок, который ты совершала? Asked by Spencer, Nampa. Lady Gaga: Я каждый день придуриваюсь. Даже не знаю, избавлюсь ли я когда-нибудь от этого. Сейчас мы с Хаус оф Гага проводим исследование, какой эффект запах крови производит на людей. Нам и правда интересно. 'Alexander Fury: ' Когда у тебя будут дети, как ты их назовешь?- спрашивает Kate Moss, London / marecaux celine, belgium / Madison Logan, Beaufort, South Carolina / Liam R. Findlay, Weymouth, England Lady Gaga: Мне нравится имя Аннабелль. Или Леннон, для девочки. Еще мне нравится Джоуи, в честь моего отца. И Джоанна. 'Alexander Fury: ' Из всех, кого тебе доводилось встречать, кто показался самым интересным человеком? — спрашивает Aline Macedo, Brazil. Lady Gaga: Наверное, мои бабушки. Не то, чтобы бабушки были людьми, которые нам встречаются, но все же, обе мои бабушки такие сильные женщины, которые много пережили, они самые сильные и незаменимые в моей жизни люди из всех, кого я знаю. И их мужья их так любят! Еще моя мама…” Святая троица”: бабушка Анжелина, бабушка Вероника, и мама Синтия. 'Alexander Fury: ' Когда ты была подростком, в 90х, ты чувствовала нехватку Леди Гага, как кумира и образца для подражания? — спрашивает Raissa Venticinque, California. Lady Gaga: Нет. Думаю, тогда я еще не знала, кто такая Леди Гага. Я всегда знала, что хочу делать шоу, но так же я знала, что готова стать кем-то, абсолютно не похожим на других. В детстве я восхищалась такими поп звездами, как Бритни, Кристина, Мадонна, Блонди и Патти Смит. Также Линдой Перри и 4 Non Blondes- всех и не перечислишь. В 13 лет я начала слушать музыку более раннего времени: Лед Зепеллин, Куин, Пинк Флойд. Больше всего меня очаровывали мужчины-рокеры, Боуи в особенности. 'Alexander Fury: ' Во время шоу Опра Уинфри назвала тебя неким культурным и духовным лидером. Как ты к этому относишься, и что делаешь для того, чтобы это звание поддерживать? Считаешь ли ты себя образцом для подражания у детей и молодежи?- спрашивает Stephen Gan, New York. Lady Gaga: Да. Мне очень приятно слышать такое от Опры, она такой замечательный человек, она так вдохновляет. До определенного момента я не понимала, кем являюсь для других, но после кое-что изменилось. Мой следующий альбом я создаю, уже осознавая свои моральные и лидерские качества, ведь, по сути, каждый артист ведет за собой народ. Я не считаю, что наркотики, секс, и публичные разговоры о них это плохо или неправильно. Мне кажется, что самое неправильное это предубеждения. Мое творчество направлено решительно против всяческих предубеждений. Думаю это тот путь, которым я веду своих фанатов, как лидер. И такая ответственность меня это устраивает. 'Alexander Fury: ' Есть ли что-то, что даже самые лучшие друзья о тебе не знают?- спрашивает Javier Peres, Los Angeles, California. Lady Gaga: Наверное, как сильно я по ним скучаю. И что без них — самых замечательных и близких мне людей — я не была бы там, где я сейчас. Все же надеюсь, они это знают. 'Alexander Fury: ' Как ты относишься к сотрудничеству с другими не менее популярными поп исполнителями? Это пугает, интересует или захватывает?- спрашивает Graham Conway, Toronto. Lady Gaga: Cейчас я не планирую ни с кем сотрудничать, особенно со своими сверстниками. Я хочу крепко стоять на ногах. Мой новый альбом дает мне шанс сделать то, что через 20 лет будут считать шедевром. Это то, к чему стоит стремиться. Помимо творчества, сегодня артисты сотрудничают для рейтинга, чтобы увеличить количество заказов на радио или объемы продаж альбомов. Я сделала дуэт с Бейонс, потому что обожаю ее. О сотрудничестве с такой артисткой можно только мечтать. 'Alexander Fury: ' Тупак или Бигги?- спрашивает Joe '3H' Weinberger, Los Angeles, California. Lady Gaga: Можно выбрать обоих? 'Alexander Fury: ' Какой вопрос ты хотела бы услышать? О чем из того, что тебе хотелось бы, никогда не спрашивают ведущие интервью?- спрашивает Jerre, The Netherlands. Lady Gaga: «Как дела?”. Меня и правда редко об этом спрашивают! 'Alexander Fury: ' Гага, на всех фотографиях, где ты выходишь из самолета, ты ты глядишь «при параде” с головы до ног. Мне интересно, как ты спишь. Конечно, трудно представить тебя в ночной рубашке, но как мне кажется, в основном ты спишь в самолете. И все же в чем ты спишь?- спрашивает Gareth Pugh, London. Lady Gaga: Так и сплю — при всем своем «параде”! 'Alexander Fury: ' Ты веришь в то, что искусство изменит будущее? (учитывая то, что происходит в настоящее время, я уверена, что я не единственная, кто предчувствует перемены!)- спрашивает Daphne Guinness, London. Lady Gaga: Конечно, верю. Я думаю, что голос, музыка и мода могут изменить будущее. И я знаю, почему она это чувствует. Скажу тебе прямо и абсолютно искренне, Дафна. Когда я встретилась с тобой, ты изменила будущее. 'Alexander Fury: ' Мне интересно, в какой степени Изабелла Блоу и Дафна Гиннесс повлияли на твой стиль? Потому что я вижу в нем не столько английскую высокую моду, сколько английскую пышность, яркость. – Спрашивает Cathy Horyn, New York. Lady Gaga: Изабелла и Дафна две гениальные женщины, два образца для подражания. Но для меня они значат намного больше, изучая их самих, их жизни я пытаюсь понять себя. Изабелла и Дафна невероятно вдохновляют. Мне интересны они сами, и чем они живут, потому что мы с ними слеплены из одного теста. 'Alexander Fury: ' Ты потрясающий человек. Может быть, ответив на наши вопросы, тебе хочется сказать что-нибудь особенное своим фанатам?- спрашивает Celeste, Pennsylvania. Lady Gaga: Хочу сказать всем моим маленьким монстрикам, которых я очень люблю, что без вас я не представляю себе жизни, и не вижу будущего. И иногда мне даже удивительно, как я жила все то время, пока вас у меня не было! Я всегда буду любить вас и творить ради вас! Фото gagastreamag-468x264.jpg gagaglasses-468x271.jpg gagateacup-468x270.jpg gagathink-468x270.png Упоминания *http://live.showstudio. *Перевод HeyGaga.ru Категория:Интервью